Kill Or Be Killed
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: The Careers were all alive and have made it almost to the end, but only one person stands in there way... Katniss. When Clove attacks Katniss at the feast Thresh isn't there to stop her, and the Careers want some fun in getting rid of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story for the Hunger games! My first for this series so I hope you enjoy. This takes places when Katniss went to get the medicine for Peeta and Clove attacked her. What if Thresh wasn't there to stop her and Clove took Katniss to her alliance so they could have their way with her? Also all members of the ****Careers are alive and Cato and Clove are in a relationship.**

**Enjoy! Xoxo **

Katniss lurked in the woods around the edge of the cornucopia. She watched the bag that were laid out for the tributes. One, two, five, eleven and twelve that was all that was left. Seven people left and then one winner. She could do it, kill the last seven but trying to take down the Careers was going to be a problem. She watched around the arena looking for anybody that would run and grab the bags, or could take her down in trying to grab hers. She griped her bow tighter as comfort as she laid eyes on her bag. She took another glance around the forest before running out of the bushes towards the cornucopia for her bag.

She didn't get far as after a few steps Foxface ran out from inside the cornucopia, causing Katniss to stop dead in her tracks. She grabbed her bag and took off running towards the forest. Leave it to Foxface to come up with a plan so stupid and that risks her life so much. At least she didn't try and grab the other bags, then she would have an even bigger threat on her back then she did. As Katniss took another quick glance around she took off again for her bag.

Griping her bow and making sure her arrows didn't fall out she sprinted towards the cornucopia glancing around to make sure nobody was there, she grabbed her bag off the counter and ran towards the side of the cornucopia. But she didn't get far as a knife was thrown in her direction. She ducked but the knife caught her forehead leaving a huge cut that started to bleed down her face.

She looked up at Clove who was sprinting towards her. Katniss grabbed a arrow loaded it and shot it at Clove. She ducked and moved as it flew past her. She loaded another one again and shot it into Cloves arm, she quickly pulled the arrow out and tackled her to the ground. Causing Katniss to lose her bow and bag.

Clove jumped up as Katniss was still on the ground and jumped on top of her. Katniss pushed her off to the side and tried to get back up as Clove swung her legs over sitting on her. Clove drew a long sharp edged knife and tried to stab Katniss in the neck. But Katniss held Cloves arm keeping the knife away.

Katniss pushed Cloves face away with her hand, giving enough time for Clove to stab her knife. Katniss dodged the knife to her head letting it stab the grass beneath her. Clove yanked the knife out of the grass as Katniss pushed her over to the side rolling on top of each other as she tried to gain dominance. But Clove pushed farther allowing them to role over again letting Clove be on top.

Katniss held onto Cloves neck. As Clove shoved down Katnisss's hands, pinning them to the ground by using her feet. So Katniss was wide open as Clove sat on top of her pinning her to the ground holding the knife against her neck.

"Where's lover boy?" Clove said.

"He's out now. Hunting Cato" she snarled at her.

"Liar. He's almost dead. Cato knows where he cut him. And I'm guessing that little backpack has medicine for him right. To bad he'll never get it"

Clove opened her jacket up with an array of knives lined along the inside. She pulled out a small dainty one and pressed it to her check smiling.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give them a really good show"

Katniss struggled trying to move but Clove was solid tight on her and there was no way of escaping.

"Forget it, District twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did to your little friend. That little girl what was her name again? Rue" She said smirking as she saw she struck a cord with Rue.

Clove wiped the blood that was down Katniss's face with her sleeve carefully savouring the moment before she killed her. Clove looked at her like a husband and wife who were in love looked at each other, two best friends, or a mother looking at her new born child. Expect this wasn't any of those cases it was a hunter looking at its prey, and she was the prey.

"Where should be begin" Clove purred. "I think we should start with your lips. Yes, you won't have any use for those anymore" Clove said as she pulled out a small dainty knife from inside her coat and outlined her lips with the sharp edge. "Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" she smirked.

Katniss worked up a mouthful of blood from her cut and saliva and spat it in Cloves face. Clove using her other arm that didn't have a knife in it wiped the blood and spit from her face raging with fury.

"Because of that, you're death is going to last even longer. Alright then lets get started"

Clove pressed the knife into her lips and started slowly tracing them. She only got a few centimetres around the edge of her lips when a loud scream was yelled though out the arena.

"CLOVE?!" Cato had yelled out.

"I'm over here!" Clove yelled back still holding onto Katniss. Blood had dripped from her lips down her chin and onto her neck from the cuts Clove had made, and that was just the beginning.

Katniss lay in the open arena for a few minutes with Clove still on top of her until she could hear voices running though the forest. Minutes later Kato, Glimmer and Marvel broke though the forest edge sprinting towards the girls.

Looks of happiness spread across their face's as they saw that Clove and captured Katniss.

"Finally caught her huh?" Glimmer said as the reached them.

"Wasn't easy, she put up a pretty good fight. I had to dodge two arrows" she said smirking her arms folded across her chest as she looked up at the Careers.

"I had to dodge you're knives" Katniss said giving them a dirty look.

"Well it doesn't look like you did a very good job" Cato said laughing. Looking at her cuts and the knife that was still pressed to her neck.

"Here let me wrap her up" Glimmer said as she pulled a rope out from Marvels bag. Glimmer and Clove worked together to tie Katniss up. Once she was finally secure enough that she couldn't move Clove jumped up off her sliding her knives back into her coat.

Cato moved forward and and put his arm around Cloves waist smiling down at her.

"Look what this little bitch did to me" Clove said pulling back to show where the arrow had stabbed her left arm. A puncture wound about the size of a toonie could be seen though her town jacket and blood and poured down her arm staining her jacket sleeve.

Kato gave a death glare at Katniss who still laid on the ground tied up in rope.

"Its okay babe. We'll fix it when we get back to our camp" he said smiling down as he placed his hand on Cloves cheek before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Clove closed her eyes and savoured the warm moment of his lips on her forehead. He pulled back and smiled at her before grabbing her by the waist letting her stand on her tippy-toes before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Clove's hands reached up around his neck as his sat on her waist.

Katniss made a scoffing sound at the sight of the two of them, causing them to pull back and give her a death glare.

"Grab her and lets go guys. Were going to show her what real torture is like"

**So what did you guys think? I tried to combine the book quotes with the movie quotes and I hope I did okay. If you would like to see chapter two REVIEW **

**ps I ship Clato and Alexbelle **_**ALL THE WAY**__ !_

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a late update, I had exams, then camping then summer school so ya... busy, busy -_- **

**So now I hope to update this story every Tuesday along with my other in progress story's, so stay tuned. **

**Also quick thing, a reviewer asked about who is Alexbelle when I said I ship them. That is Alexander Ludwig who plays Cato and Isabelle Fuhrman who plays Clove ship name as a real couple. **

**Clato is there character names, but Alexbelle is there real life ship name just to clear things up!**

**Enjoy! **

The Careers picked up Katniss who was still tied up in rope, blood down her face and neck from her wounds. Cato and Marvel slung her over the both of their shoulders as they headed away from the cornucopia back into the forest. The father they headed into the woods the farther Katniss was getting from Peeta. At this rate she would be at least half a days walk from him, if she was even lucky to get away from them.

Finally after about an hour of them walking they reached a small open area in the woods. It had huge trees around the open area, ones that she could climb if she got the chance. The Careers had set up their camp here. They had a small fire going, and started to unload their weapons and lay them back onto the ground. Swords, spears, knifes and now her bow an arrow.

Cato and Marvel dropped Katniss onto the ground, her landing with a thud and groaning as she rolled over.

"So what do we do with her now?" Glimmer said as she propped herself up against a tree, her arms folded over her chest.

"Well now that we have her here, we can really do anything we want with her" Marvel said as he started to set a fire.

"Well I would really like to finish her off after what she did to me" Clove said as she held out her arm examining the stab wound of the arrow. "Can't we just finish her off now?" she said her black hair glistering in the early morning sun that came though the trees.

"Whats the fun in killing her now, when we can savour the moment and slowly kill her off" Cato said as he came up to Clove and wrapped his arm around her.

"The longer we take to kill her, the longer it takes to get home. Back to being us" Clove said as she snuggled in Cato's chest.

"Guys how about we just tie her up and we can decide what we want to do with her later" Marvel aid as he plopped Katniss's back up against a big tree. He then took more rope and started tying her to the tree. Moments later Katniss was secured her back against the tree, her waist and legs on the ground with no chance of moving.

She couldn't move, her bow and arrows were far from her, and she didn't have the medicine for Peeta. 'This is just turning out to be a wonderful day' Katniss said to herself.

She looked over at Glimmer who stood up against a tree, picking the dirt out of her nails. Marvel sharpening the weapons. And Cato and Clove who were cuddling under a tree, there arms wrapped around each other.

"Here" Cato said as he lead Clove to sit on the ground. "Lets fix up you're arm" he said as he pulled out a little medical kit. And as Clove pulled off her jacket leaving her in her dark red t-shirt and a body vest over the shirt that held all of her knifes right at her chest.

"Lets use the medicine, from Katniss's bag to help with it" he continued as he opened up her bag and pulled out the little tin of medicine and gently applied it to Cloves stab wound. Clove sighed in relief as the medicine started to kick in. Cato then rinsed off the rest of her arm to wash away the blood, then using gauze wrapped up her arm until she was fine again.

Katniss was now pissed off. Not only had they killed Rue, and captured her; but they were using the medicine that was supposed to be for Peeta on a little stab wound made by an arrow. She wished she had a little more force with that arrow and maybe she could of taken off Cloves entire arm.

"So girl on fire, you ready?" Cato said turning to look at her a giant smirk on his face.

"For what?" Katniss snarled at him.

"For you to lose these games. At this point you have no chance of winning, and lover boy could almost very well be dead at this point. So you know what it means?"

"What?" Katniss almost yelled at him.

"It means that there won't be a winner for district twelve this year"

"Okay look" Glimmer said. "No cannon has gone off for two days, and the game makers are going to start to get bored with us sooner or later so why don't we just kill her now, go find lover boy and kill him, that's then two less people we have to worry about"

"Your right about the killing lover boy, but I think the audience will get much pleasure out of watching us dismantle her" Clove said smirking evilly.

"Okay you guys go and see if you can try and find lover boy, me and Clove will stay here with her" Cato said.

Glimmer grabbed the bow and arrows and Marvel took a spear as they started to head deeper into the woods towards the river.

"Make sure to be back by nightfall" Clove yelled at them as they nodded and disappeared.

"So what to do, what to do" Cato said as he walked over and crouched right next to Katniss, before punching her right in the face. Blood sputtered from Katniss's mouth, that dripped down her chin onto her clothes.

"That's for trying to kill my girlfriend" he snarled.

"Well, technically your girlfriend tried to kill me first, so it looks like were even"

"Not even close"

Clove got up and pulled out a small dainty knife from her chest pouch and slowly slink-ed over to where Katniss was sitting. Clove smiled at her before slamming the knife into her arm. Katniss screamed out in pain, hoping someone; Peeta would be able to come to her. But by now Glimmer and Marvel would be good on there way to where he was and with his leg he would stand no chance.

The searing pain cut though her whole body, and it felt like every nerve was on fire. She could feel the blood pouring out of her arm and onto the ground. Clove yanked the knife out of her arm then shoved in into her thigh. Katniss screamed out again as the pain in her body tripled. And she could feel the warm liquid of her blood squirt out and settle in her pant leg. Clove pulled the knife out of her leg wiped off Katniss's blood then set it back into her chest pouch.

Katniss sat pinned against the tree panting trying to regain her breath back from the extreme pain that was in her leg. Then all she could feel was darkness come upon her.

When Katniss awoke she could she felt the haziness from her blood loss. Though it she could see the orange and pink sky meaning sunset. She was finally able to clear her eyes and saw Cato and Clove making out. They were lying on the ground Cato on top of her his arms on her waist and hers up around his neck.

She couldn't really understand what was happening until she could hear footsteps and the sound of crunching leaves.

"Finally" Cato said as she pulled up from Clove. "Well anything?"

"We looked everywhere. Down by the water, the cornucopia, any open fielded areas, there's no sign of him" Glimmer said as she slumped down onto the ground.

"Well he has to still be out there I mean, a cannon hasn't gone off so he's still alive" Marvel said.

"We'll go out again tomorrow and look for him, he can't get very far with that leg, so it shouldn't be that hard" Cato said.

The Careers then sat down and cooked a couple of birds that Glimmer must of caught. Nightfall came and they all fell asleep around the area. Clove snuggled into Cato's arm.

Katniss passed in and out of sleep several times though out the night. At around two am she awoke to hear a crunching sound of leaves. Was it a tribute, or some wild animal. Katniss squinted her eyes in the darkness and saw a flash of red. Foxface.

**So what did you guys think? In order to see chapter 3 I need you to PLEASE REVIEW xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here is chapter 3. Now I would like to say to the guest that reviewed and wrote "**_**THIS IS THE BEST FANFICTION EVER IT LETS OUT MY HATRED FOR KATNISS FOR KILLING MOST OF THE CAREERS AND TRYING TO OUTSHINE THEM AND IT HAS CLATO OMG OH HAPPY DAYS AND THEY TORTURE HER MUAHAHA so please update!"**_

**I officially love you, love you. When I read this review I almost peed my pants laughing at how passionate you are, and I love you for that xoxo**

**Enjoy guys! **

_Katniss squinted her eyes in the darkness and saw a flash of red. Foxface. _

Katniss tried to squirm to show FoxFace that she was there that she needed help. FoxFace appeared out from behind a tree and made dead eyes contact with Katniss. Katniss tried to show her to untie her. But Foxface made no move towards her. She slipped back from behind the tree, and it looked like she was gone again. Katniss almost screamed at how mad she was. FoxFace was right there and could of easily untied her, not made a sound then of taken off again.

But before she could come up with any more idea's of why she hated her, and of a thousand ways to kill her. She could hear rustling again in the bushes. Had she decided to come back because she felt guilty? Was she going to try and kill the Careers so Katniss wouldn't have to deal with them herself? The answer would be no.

FoxFace didn't do any of those things. Instead she dug around the camp for a little bit before finding a bag. She carefully opened the bag, grabbed whatever was inside then dropped something back into the bag before zipping it up.

Before Foxface left. She looked up at Katniss dead in the eye, put her finger to her lip as if to keep a secret then took off.

Katniss was then staring into darkness again. What was with the finger secret thing? What secret? She just took something from the Careers. Not really a big secret.

Katniss, not being able to fall back asleep just stared into darkness. Occasionally glancing at the Careers to see if they would awaken. Glancing at Clove in Cato's arms made her sick. She wished she had her bow that way she would shoot an arrow though both of their heads.

Sunrise was just occurring when Katniss finally fell back asleep. The next thing she knew she could feel something poking her in the chest. She squinted her eyes to the sunlight that came from the tree's. And lifted her neck up to see Glimmer.

"Is it alive?" she said poking her more giggling.

"Glimmer" Cato said as he took the stick from her. "It's only funny if you really stab it" he said.

Katniss cringed against the tree and snapped her eyes shut for the pain that was to become, but it didn't when she finally opened her eyes again to see Cato's face just inches from her.

"Another time" he said.

"We should go hunting today, were low on food" Marvel said as he rummaged though their food bag.

"Whats left?" Glimmer said as she picked up Katniss's bow and arrow.

"Some berries that's it" he said as he grabbed a handful and plopped them into his mouth. Marvel chewed the berries and wiped his hands on his pants. Seconds later Marvel dropped to the ground and a cannon went off.

"Oh my God! Clove screamed as they all ran over to Marvels dead body. Some blue left on his lips from the berries.

"How is he dead?! He just ate berries?" Glimmer yelled.

Katniss then realized what had happened. When she saw FoxFace take something out of the bag and then replace it with something else she realized it was the berries. FoxFace had taken the real berries they had collected, and replaced them with nightlock. So she had been doing her a favour, she was helping take down the Careers one by one.

"Who collected the berries?" Cato demanded as he grabbed his sword.

"Glimmer did" Clove said crossing her arms as she grabbed a knife from her chest.

"You could of killed us all" Cato yelled at her, as Glimmer flinched.

"They were fine yesterday remember? We all ate them" she said pleading.

"Well there bad now, as it just killed Marvel in a matter of seconds of eating them" Cato screamed as she yielded his sword forward towards Glimmer.

Glimmer gasped and looked down at her stomach. The stab wound from Cato's wound was really deep and blood poured from her stomach onto the ground. Glimmer fell to the ground just as the cannon went off. Glimmers dead body lay just feet away from Marvels dead body.

"Then there was two" Clove said smiling.

"So what do we do with her?" Clove said.

"Well including her there's four more people left to kill. Her, lover boy, FoxFace and Thresh"

"So what do we do? Wait for the game makers to send something in? Or go for them ourselves?"

"Well we can easily kill Katniss. Peeta is either going to die from his wound or someone else will find him before we do. Thresh I can take down but FoxFace is good, she's clever so she'll be hard" Cato said as he paced.

"Want to see if we can find Peeta? He can't get very far"

"I would like both of us to go, but I don't trust her" Cato said pointing at Katniss.

"It's not like she can go anywhere"

Katniss started to feel hazy and she knew why... water. She hadn't had any food or drink in two days since they had captured her. Katniss's mouth was so dry and it felt like sandpaper and her eyes were going to fall out.

"Whats wrong with her?" Clove said as she kicked Katniss with her foot, Katniss not doing anything.

"Speak!" Clove said as she kicked her again.

Katniss barley managed to get the word out and when she did it made her mouth even drier. "Water"

Clove smirked down at her. "Ah I see. You haven't gotten any food or water the two days we've had you"

"Clove you have to give her water and food or she's going to die" Cato said.

"Why is that a bad thing? We want her to die, let dehydration and starvation do it to her"

"I thought you wanted to torture her till she dies?"

"Fine" Clove mumbled as she opened up her water bottle and pressed it to Katniss's lips. She let Katniss finish her bottle of water.

"Can I feed her the berries?" Clove said smirking holding the nightlock berries.

"Clove" Cato said giving her a stern look.

"Fine. I'll feed her" Clove said as she rummaged though there food bag. A minute later she pulled out a roll, that must of been sent to her though sponsors. She ripped apart the roll and feed it to Katniss not bothering to look at her as she did. Finally after she finished eating Katniss felt much better.

"So hunting people situation, whats happening?" she said as she wiped her hands on her pants.

"I'll go out and see who I can find, if were lucky maybe the game makers can send out something to finish people off" Cato said as he grabbed his sword. "I'll be back soon" he said as he kissed Clove's forehead and then took off in the woods leaving Katniss and her worst enemy, Clove alone.

"What to do, what to do" Clove mumbled as she pulled out her knives. Katniss was sure she was going to stab her again but instead Clove started throwing her knifes at tree's. She landed in the middle of the tree every time, not matter what the tree size.

Watching Clove freaked Katniss out a lot. Clove never missed her target. Meaning she would never miss if she threw it at her.

"Where did you learn to throw knives?" Katniss said making small talk.

"At the training academy back in my district" she said as she yanked the knives out of the trees. "Its good to train early, so you never miss" she said as she threw a small knife at Katniss, it landing in her leg.

Katniss winced at the pain, but she made no sound. Only a small whimper. Clove walked over to Katniss and yanked out the knife in Katniss's leg. Katniss hissed in pain as she did.

"So" Clove said as she threw another knife at the trees.

"Were gonna play a little game. Every question I ask you, you answer honestly and I won't do anything to you. You don't answer me or lie I stab or cut you. Got it?" she said as she turned to look at her.

"So, how in the hell did you score higher, than all of us Careers? I mean Glimmer and Marvel, eh. But me and Cato how? What did you show them that made them give you an eleven?"

"I got gutsy" Katniss said.

"What do you mean by gutsy?" Clove said ready to aim another knife at her.

"I got upset with the game makers so I shot an arrow at the game makers head"

"You shot an arrow at the game makers head, and he gave you an eleven for it?" Clove said pissed.

"Yep. Trust me I was just as surprised as you were"

"Unbelievable" Clove muttered under her breath.

"Next question. Do you really have feelings for Peeta? I mean ya we all know the lovey dovey thing you two said you had but is it real? Are you truly in love with him?"

Katniss just sat there not saying a word, she didn't need the world knowing she lied about loving Peeta, just to get sponsors for the whole 'Star crossed lovers thing'.

"Last chance" Clove said as she aimed a knife as Katniss.

Katniss didn't say a word. Clove walked over and placed the knife pointed at her shoulder. "Wrong answer" she said, just as she was about to stab Katniss a cannon went off. Clove looked up and smirked before jamming the knife into her shoulder and then ripping it out harshly. Katniss screamed and thought Clove had ripped nerves out of her shoulder, as soon as she had done that, her entire right arm and shoulder went numb and she couldn't feel a thing.

Clove left her alone for the rest of the day. Nightfall was approaching just as another cannon went off. Clove looked up to the sky then smiled at Katniss. "That's a good chance that was lover boy" she said.

Katniss was going though so much pain right now. She had two stab wounds. One in each leg. A stab on her left arm, and her right shoulder that caused nerve damage. And now two cannons had gone off today, and there was only three left for them to kill. Katniss prayed to God it wasn't Peeta. It was pitch black by the time Cato came back to the camp.

He had cuts all up and down his body and blood flowing down his face.

Clove jumped up as soon as she saw him.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm okay, Foxface put up a pretty good fight" he said as he drank some water.

"So you got her?" Clove said smiling like a two year old.

"Ya, she wasn't easy to find, but I got her"

"And what about the other cannon?" she asked.

"That was Peeta. Found his dead body on my way back to here. His body was lying in the river"

Katniss burst into tears. So the last cannon was Peeta's, he was dead. The stab wound got the better of him and he died trying to save himself. 'I could of saved him' she said to herself before crying some more.

"Oh stop your blubbering" Clove said rolling her eyes.

"I brought dinner" Cato said smiling as he held up a bunny.

They started a fire and cooked the rabbit, they ate the bunny then fell asleep in each others arm.

Katniss couldn't sleep. With the amount of pain she was in plus thinking about Peeta she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Thinking she would dream of him.

Katniss was staring at her legs in the middle of the night, she had no intention of looking at the two love birds cuddling together while her and Peeta had just been separated.

Then she heard a groan from Cato. Katniss snapped her head up and squinted into the darkness trying to see if he awoke, but she couldn't see anything. They had killed the fire after eating and there was no light at all. Eventually Katniss fell asleep to the sound of the wind in the tree's.

The next thing that Katniss awoke to was a blood curling scream. She snapped her eyes open and shot her head up to see Clove screaming over Cato. Who had a knife in his chest, not breathing.

**So what did you guys think? Was it a good chapter? And to the reviewer who I said had the best review at the top, I would really like it if you reviewed on how you felt about this chapter :) **

**So you want to see how the last chapter ends REVIEW xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you so much for all of the love I have gotten for this story! I'm glad you guys liked it. **

**Now this story after this chapter has officially ended :( But if you want more Clove/ Cato check out my new story on them called Never Ending Party **

**Enjoy xoxo**

The look on Cloves face was quite scary. She had a mix of anger, hurt, betrayal, revenge mixed all into one. She pressed her face against Catos's non moving chest and balled. Katniss never thought that someone like Clove, who never smiled only smirked or scowled, and had no remorse throwing knives into peoples back; literally was capable of crying. But there she was, tearing streaming down her face at her non breathing lover.

Clove yanked the knife out of his chest, hoping it would revive him, it didn't.

"Pleassseee nooooo" she begged as she pumped his chest trying to get something from him.

"I can't lose you" she whispered between tears.

Katniss actually felt bad for Clove. She was really in love with him. Not like the 'star crossed lovers' like her and Peeta, she actually did. Nobody knew of their romance until the games started, and it didn't look like anybody was rooting for them. Katniss saw actual tears down her face. Like her with Rue.

Clove truly cared about him, and now he was gone.

After moments of her weeping she stopped suddenly. She lifted herself off of his body and stood up with a blank expression. She loaded all of her knives, including the one that had been in Cato into her vest pouch. She took one look at Katniss with no expression before sprinting away.

Katniss could hear her running though the woods, from the twigs she stepped on and dried leaves she crushed. Only moments later she could no longer hear anything and was left with nothing but the sound of the wind though the trees.

Clove ran though the forest. Her anger from Cato's death made her run even harder. She ran until her lungs were on fire and she slowed down to catch her breath. She had to keep going. She ran until she burst though the edge of the forest and into the open field with the cornucopia. Clove ran around the edge of the edge of the field looking for something anything, but when she found nothing she ran back into the forest. Clove spent most of the day running though the forest. The sun was starting to set by the time she found some clues.

There was a small fire going and some food that was left near a big oak tree. Clove planted herself up against the oak tree admiring the knife she had in her hand as she waited.

Not long after Clove could hear footsteps coming though the forest. She didn't even look up from her knife when she felt the presence appear.

"Thresh" she said finally looking up at him.

"Clove" he said an angry face as he pulled out his thrasher.

"I guessing your the reason Cato's dead?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Your damn right"

"And I would guess you do know why I'm here right?"

"To kill me?"

"No. Killing you would be to easy for what you've done. I should tie you up like Katniss. Torture you until I'm done then get rid of you"

"You'll have to get me first" he said before he charged at Clove with his thrasher. Clove ducked as he tried to cut her in the throat. Clove threw a knife landing in his mid back. Thresh tried to get the knife out of his back giving Clove enough time to throw another at his leg. Thresh dropped to the floor and pulled the knife out of his leg. He turned around and looked at Clove who still had six knives. Thresh jumped up and started running from Clove when she threw another knife at him. It flew though the air and stabbed him right in the back of the neck.

Thresh dropped to the ground and only a matter of seconds later a cannon went off. Clove smiled as she saw his dead body. Then the sky lit up causing it to look like morning.

"There in a hurry to end it" mumbled Clove as she took off back towards camp.

Clove ran back to the camp easy. She was almost there, she was almost done and she could go back home, back to her old life. Expect without Cato.

"Your still here?" Clove said jokingly as she saw Katniss still tied to the tree.

"You haven't exactly let me go" she said.

"And I'm not gonna" Clove said as she crouched down beside Katniss.

"Your the reason, my alliance is dead"

"Me? I didn't do anything to get them dead"

"Yes you did. I know about the berries Katniss. I'm not an idiot. I know FoxFace switched them in the middle of the night to try and take us down"

Katniss was stunned at the fact that she knew this information.

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?"

"Because with the berries killing Marvel then blaming it on Glimmer to get her killed was easier then having to take them out myself when the time came down to it. With just me and Cato" she mumbled his name. "I could trust him, not the others"

"Relevant seeing as he's dead" Katniss hissed at Clove.

Clove yanked a large knife out of her vest and pressed it aganist Katniss's throat.

"You wanna try that again?" she hissed.

"Yes I do. You killed Peeta with the cut so I am glad that Cato is dead so you both can't win"

Clove pushed the knife into her neck. It cut the skin, cutting her windpipe and veins. Blood dripped down her neck as Katniss took a short breath, then her head fell forward. Clove pulled the knife out of her neck and heard the last cannon.

"Ladies and gentlemen" a loud voice came over the arena. "May I present to you, the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games"

Clove had won the games, she had won. Expect she wasn't going home with her star crossed lover.

**Soooo what did you guys think?! I LOVE the reviews I have been getting for this story, the humour, saying how I'm such a good writer, you guys are awesome. So show me a little love for this last chapter :( **

**So you wanna read more Cato/Clove check out my new story: Never Ending Party as usual its updated every Tuesday. **

**So I'm sorry this story had to come to an end but show me some last love by reviewing one more time?! **

**xoxo **


End file.
